


If I Could Start Again, A Million Miles Away...

by Nerris



Series: Sally Face [1]
Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I love my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerris/pseuds/Nerris
Summary: Larry and Sally both get into trouble with each other. Sally wants to fix it.





	If I Could Start Again, A Million Miles Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Larry pushes to know more about the mask. Sally makes a mistake.

Sally face was staring out the window, mask off. His eyes shimmered and glistened with tears, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he yelled at Larry for asking about his prosthetic too much. Maybe it was because Gizmo scratched him. Maybe it was because he could see his disgusting, scarred face in the reflection of the glass.  
‘I’m such an idiot,’ Sal thought, frowning. ‘Larry had a right to be curious. Sure, he was a bit pushy, but he wants me to trust him! I DO trust him!’  
Sal rubbed his eyes, sniffling silently. This was the worst fight he had ever had with Larry, despite how stupid it was. They hadn't spoken since Monday, and it was Sunday now. Larry had been best friends with Sal since he moved. This couldn't be how their friendship ended. Sal got off of the window sill and walked towards his bedside table, picking up his prosthetic and locking the straps into place. His dad was asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Sally snuck past and left the apartment. He paused. Would Larry even be awake?

Sally finally reached the basement and walked towards the apartment door. He didn't feel worthy to walk in. Larry’s face when he yelled-- it was so...surprised. He seemed taken aback, offended. Larry left the treehouse to go back to his room and Sal left to go back to his apartment too. Larry hadn’t tried to contact him since. Sally saw that coming, but he didn't expect it to be so long. So here he was. At three AM. At Larry’s front door. Sally sighed, leaning against the door and sliding down until he was sitting in front of the door, chin on his knees.  
“I’m so stupid.” Sal whispered aloud, mostly to himself. “If I wasn't so stupidly sensitive, this wouldn't be happening.” His lip trembled, on the verge of tears. Sal wanted to apologize to Larry, but he didn't know when or how. He was horrible with confrontation and sorrys. Larry had always been such a good friend, maybe even too good. Too good for Sally face. Suddenly, the door opened behind him.

Sally almost fell forward, his heartbeat quickening. Lisa had woken up, and was probably going to yell at him for trying to break into their house at three in the morning. “Hello?” Sal froze. That wasn't Lisa.

That was Larry. 

Larry’s eyes landed on Sal’s glossy eyes.  
“What are you doing?” Larry’s tone had no malice to it, but Sally flinched anyway. Larry sighed, sounding a bit distraught. “Come in, moron.” Sally flinched again. Larry was mad. Sally stood up anyway, his head hung in embarrassment and shame. He was so pathetic. They retreated wordlessly to Larry’s room and Larry sat down on his bed while Sal stood in the doorway. He felt out of place, just like he did the first time he came in, but worse. Larry stared at him, his eyes half closed and tired. “What do you want?” Sal felt tears form in his eyes. He ruined it, didn’t he? 

Sally felt his body shaking slightly. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He wanted to-

“Dude.”  
Shitshitshitshitshit  
“Did you hear what I-”  
Nonononononono  
“Are you crying?”  
No. Shit.  
“N-No.” Sal croaked, his voice shaky and slightly broken. Larry looked taken aback. Sally couldn’t worry about that. He was too busy trying not to break out into sobs. Larry stood up. “Why are you crying?” His voice was laced with concern, and Sally feared it might all be pity. Larry strode over to Sally Face, standing directly in front of him now. Sally leaned on him a bit, his eyes burning with tears.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice so soft and quiet that Larry wondered if he had even actually heard it. Larry had no idea what Sal was apologizing about. He was the one who should be sorry!  
“What? No! I should be apologizing to you!” Sally looked up in confusion.  
“I bugged you about your prosthetic mask! That probably sucked so much!” Larry felt like crying, too. But he tried his best to hold it in. Sally shook his head, leaning against Larry and smiling. “I’m sorry, though.” Larry lead Sal to his bed and they sat down next to each other. Larry opens his mouth to speak, but hesitates for a moment before starting.  
“I...can I tell you something?” Sally nods, and Larry continues. “I...I felt really, really awful when I left. I got mad for no reason at all, and I took it out on you.” Sally nods. “What about you?” Sally pauses, trying to collect himself. “Well…”  
“I cried when I got home, I guess that’s something. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, you have a right to be curious about my appearance.” Sally scratched at his arm awkwardly, still feeling out of place in the room. Larry left terrible. He had made Sal cry? “I’m sorry, Sal. I wish I could take all of it back.” “Me too.”  
There was a few beats of silence before either one of the boys spoke again.  
“Can I tell you something?” Larry looked to Sal, who was staring intently at a poster on the wall. “Of course, Sally.” Larry followed Sal’s eyes and realized that there was no poster, and that the masked boy was just staring at the wall nervously.  
“I really thought you hated me when you stormed out on Monday,” Sally confessed. “I thought you’d never talk to me again. I was really scared. You’re basically my only friend.” Larry pulled Sal into a hug, trying to contain the tears that stung his eyes. “I could never hate you, Sally Face.” A single tear ran down Larry’s face, and Sal broke into heavy sobs. Only Larry could change a name used to hurt him into something that would make him feel so happy and relieved. Larry was just glad Sal was okay.  
“Th-Thank you, Larry.” Sal choked out, a small smile under the mask.  
“Only for you, Sally Face.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
